villain_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sufar
Sufar was once the lover of Hessix on a distant planet called Boi. They suffered a tragic betrayal that resulted in their deaths before being resurrected by the Galactic entity Ora . Upon their resurrection they were transformed into cosmic beings and given great power. It was the intention of the Ora to have them serve as guardians against the threat of awakening stars. However, Jin did not approve of Ora's choice and decided to stir trouble during the resurrection. Jin cast Hessix far off into the universe as he resurrected in an attempt to test their love, power, and resolve. Jin hated Ora's comparison of them to these lesser beings and saw nothing that resembled their connection in them. So this was Jins way of giving them an opportunity to prove themselves. Sufar could feel Hessix's pain and rage resonating throughout the cosmos and her love for him compelled her to seek him out. She traversed universes witnessing his path of chaos and despair he trailed behind. She would often stop to clean up the mess he made as she felt a responsibility for her lovers rampage. After years of searching she finally found him, and their reunion was a cataclysmic event. They made love for ages as their new ethereal bodies melded into an orb of unstable energy. The orb lashed out violently at the neighboring planets and began to destroy all around it. As the energy subsided and Sufar and Hessix returned to their ethereal forms she was horrified by what they had done. She pleaded with Hessix to help her recover what they could and fix what they had done. Hessix pieced the salvageable crumbs of the planets back together and used Sufars energy to give them life. They descended together and were revered as Gods on their makeshift world they had created. Everything was great and they had finally found happiness. After years of discovering what this new world had to offer, mediating issues between the races, and sitting at the throne of the world together they began to grow bored. They hadn't used much of their cosmic powers since creating the new world. Sufar decided they should both create something, a new species they could call their own and be an addition to the world they created together. Sufar remembered back on Boi how she use to love the kittens that played in the alley behind their home and would come to drink of the milk she would lay out for them. Sufar wanted to recreate that feeling here in this new world so she created the Tutsugi, a race of siamese cats the size of tigers and luxurious fur and vibrant eyes. Sufar would play with the wild cats often transforming herself into one of their kind and running freely with them through the realm. On one of their runs Sufar and the Tutsugi came upon a little girl starving and scrounging for food. She greeted the cats and had such a warm joy despite looking so beat up and hungry. Sufar fed the little girl and they played until dusk. The little girl would always meet the Tutsugi from that day forward and play with them until sundown. One day the Tutsugi were running and came upon the place they usually met the girl but she wasn't there. They waited until dusk but she never came. They searched around for her and came to find her beaten and bruised and near death. One of the Tutsugi ran to the palace to get Sufar. Sufars heart about burst when she saw the condition the little girl was in. She bit into her Tutsugi flesh and then bit into the girls neck. The little girl began to emanate a radiance as the Tutsugi blood ran through her, her wounds began to heal and her cuts began to close. In moments the girl was fully healed. She regained consciousness and managed a smile as she caressed the face of the Tutsugi. Sufar knew this was no accident, she beckoned the girl onto her back and carried her to the palace where she stayed from that day forward. Post War of Scars Sufar was the last of her Tutsugi and she was taken in by the Djinn where she would spend the rest of her time masquerading as their pet. Sufar knew Hessix wouldn't be defeated that easily, his penchant for vengeance forebode his return. Sufar worked behind the scenes doing what she could in her limited form to sway the fields of battle for the upcoming war. The races had begun to boil over with hatred and things were about to crash down soon enough. Hessix was involved, she knew that much and whatever goal he had she had to make sure she gave the other side a fighting chance. Sufar called upon the little girl whose life she had saved and who's power had grown over the years after being exposed to Sufars blood. Now a Celestial and capable of great power, Sufar believed she could trust her to take on a most difficult task. She charged her with saving those she could with great promise from the dying races and transport them to a piece of the dying planets that wasn't used in the reconstruction of the new world. There they could forge a safe haven and preserve whats left of the races before they go extinct. Post War of Separation Hessix had spread his influence over the world, despite his failures at the War of Scars . Sufar couldn't out maneuver Hessix after all but she did manage to keep the casualties at a minimum and help set the stage for the future. Now with the Dark March on the brink of destroying the world Sufar acts to help weed out the traitors and seek out potential warriors to help combat the looming threat. Post Dark March Sufar had managed to mitigate Hessixs attempts yet again but somehow he always seems to come out on top. Hessixs demons had grown in influence and power, some even rival the Djinn. Hessix Generals have begun to wipe out kingdoms and take precious items with magical power and recruited powerful allies. Among them was Bathal , a horrid abomination with grotesque power. His great ambition led him to hold nothing back in pursuit of power and his peculiar ability had already placed him at the top seat in Hessix army. They worked closely together and merely uttering Bathals name struck fear into the hearts of many, hatred among many others. Sufar knew that she must work to remove Bathal from Hessix side if she was going to maintain a balance in the world. Bathals Capture Sufar was enraged and full of disappointment that she was unable to stop the unholy union of Bathal and Uzani . Bathal was truly a terrifying man and an amazing tactician. He had outsmarted her master and had his way with her. To see Hessix again after so long paralyzed Sufar in a torrent of emotions. She could only manage to hiss at them both as they made their proposition to Uzani. She knew she had to do something to correct her mistake. Whatever Bathal was up to was no good and she couldn't let this innocent child be part of their plans. Sufar orchestrated an attack on Bathals lair and had convinced Bulraka to join the Triumvirate on the assault. They managed to capture Bathal and for once Sufar felt she held the upperhand.